Next
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Jadi, lucky item-ku adalah musuhku sendiri?/ Oneshot! AkaMido or MidoAka?/ Sekuel dari Not yet/ Review?


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket dari dulu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei Fict gaje ini milik saya~

**A/N:** typo(s), aneh, abal, gaje, kayaknya OOC de el el. Terinspirasi (baca: nyomot) dr manganya chap 183.  
Sekuel dari Not yet~ Sekalian Birthday fict buat Midorima~

Otanjoubi omedettou Mi-chan \(*w*)/

Kalo gitu, douzo~

* * *

.

TEEEETTT

Bel panjang berbunyi nyaring, tanda waktu pertandingan kedua tim telah habis.

"Waktu habis!"

"Rakuzan menang!"

Riuh ribuan penonton terdengar. Sorakan pendukung tim Rakuzan memenuhi penjuru gym. Ini adalah saat dimana perjuangan mereka telah mencapai batas. Bukan, tepatnya perjuangan tim Shuutoku yang memiliki skor akhir 70 sedangkan tim Rakuzan 86. Nampaknya, kali ini kemenangan tidak berpihak kepada tim Shuutoku.

Kekecewaan yang mendalam melanda tim berbalut jersey berwarna orange itu. Ada anggota yang masih terlihat berdiri tegak meski harapan telah hancur. Ada yang berjalan sempoyongan sambil tertunduk, bahkan sisanya sudah banjir air mata karena tak kuat memendam kekecewaan.

Midorima Shintarou, shooter dengan tinggi 190 senti itu menghampiri kapten lawan, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Shintarou."

Ia adalah mantan kapten Midorima saat di Teikou, dengan rambut merah menyala dan iris heterochrom berwarna kuning dan merah. Sejenak, Midorima memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapa 'sang kaisar'. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat. "Aku kalah," jujurnya. "Tapi lain kali aku— Shuutoku akan menang."

Pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya menatap dingin iris hijau itu. "Biar kukatakan rasa terima kasihku Shintarou. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain di pertandingan yang menegangkan. Akan tetapi.."

Jeda.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa berjabat tangan denganmu."

Deg.

"Kalau kau haus akan kemenangan, kurangi kebaikanmu."

"..."

"Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Aku ingin menjadi musuhmu!"

—dan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Akashi sudah tidak dapat dinalar oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Begitu ya.. Kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu Akashi.." Midorima tersenyum kecut. Menarik kembali tangannya yang sedari tadi menjabat udara.

_Musuh ya.._

Kapten tim Shuutoku berteriak, menyuruh semua anggota untuk berbaris dan menundukkan badan. Mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada para pendukung yang sudah ikut berjuang sampai detik terakhir. Tidak peduli seberapa kecewa mereka sekarang.

"Terima kasih banyak telah mendukung kami!" Teriak mereka yang kemudian berhambur menuju ruang ganti.

.

"Empat besar yah? Aku sudah menduganya sih. Kita bermain cukup baik melawan Rakuzan." Pemilik _hawk eye_, Takao Kazunari tampak sedikit menyemangati diri. Ia berjalan sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Eh? Shin-_chan_ kenapa? Patah hati ya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shin-_chan_ —panggilan yang diberikan Takao kepada Midorima— hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengusap keringat yang ada di pipinya (entah itu memang keringat atau yang lain).

"Tapi maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menghiburmu sekarang." Takao tersenyum memaksa, saat dia menoleh ke Midorima yang ada di belakangnya, air matanya sudah meleleh dimana-mana. Tanpa komando pun, sang shooter ikut melelehkan air mata.

"_Ba-baka._. Jangan menunjukkan muka seperti itu!" Gumam si rambut hijau sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

.

.

Midorima terlihat frustasi. Mukanya kusut, bibirnya tak berhenti membentuk kurva yang melengkung ke atas. Mata yang biasanya indah kini sedikit memerah dan sembab. Ia meminta ijin kepada pelatih untuk berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar, menyegarkan pikiran memang sangat dibutuhkan.

Langit gelap tertutupi semburat merah kelabu, tanda hujan akan siap jatuh kapan saja. Bintang tak dapat menampakkan cahayanya, begitu juga dengan bulan. Suara gemerisik dedaunan lebat yang tertiup angin menambah kesan menyeramkan pada jalanan sepi yang kini dilewati Midorima. Lampu penerangan di ujung jalan tampak redup dengan cahaya kekuningan. Sesekali mati dan menyala— seperti di film horor. Menyeramkan, tapi setidaknya di tempat ini ia bisa meluruskan lagi pikiran yang tengah kacau.

_Musuh katanya? Cih_ —menyandar ke tembok.

_Jadi, lucky item-ku adalah musuhku sendiri?_

Berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan melayang-layang di benak Midorima. Membuat kepalanya serasa pening. Di saat yang bersamaan, "kau benar-benar menyedihkan Shintarou." Seorang pemuda yang lebih tampak seperti anak kecil *ditabok* berjalan ke arahnya sambil memainkan sebuah benda —seperti gunting— yang ujungnya memantulkan cahaya. Iris berbeda warna juga terlihat bersinar disaat ia melewati cahaya, layaknya kucing.

"A-Akashi.."

"Ikut aku."

Shooter andalan Shuutoku itu jelas mengikuti Akashi, seperti tertarik masuk ke medan magnet luas tak kasat mata. Mereka berhenti di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari penerangan— tidak, tanpa penerangan. Lampu di ujung jalan, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada tadi entah kenapa dapat jatuh dan pecah. Membuat kegelapan menjalar ke segala arah. Sejujurnya, Midorima tidak dapat melihat apapun meski kacamata masih setia bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Ayo duduk."

_Duduk? Bagaimana bisa tahu di sini ada tempat du—_

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu duduk Shintarou?"

Midorima menghela nafas, sejenak membenarkan kacamata yang merosot dengan telunjuk kiri. Stay cool. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, ia pasrah.

"Kau terlihat kusut, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada nanodayo.."

Akashi menghela nafas, pandangannya terarah pada langit mendung, "aku benar ingin menjadi musuhmu."

"Aku tahu nanodayo."

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"T-tidak."

"Jangan sok tsundere. Aku tahu pikiranmu."

Menghela nafas, "baiklah, aku memang tidak masalah bila kau jadi musuhku nanodayo, tapi—"

"—tapi perasaan tidak dapat berbohong kan Shintarou? Aku tahu. Aku mengetahuimu hampir seutuhnya. Sifat tsundere, jalan pikiran, kedekatanmu dengan si _hawk eye_—"

"Tidak!" Dan tiba-tiba sebuah angin lain berhembus cepat di ujung kepala Midorima. Membuatnya terbelalak. Ternyata Akashi tetap serius meski mereka hanya berdua.

"Jangan menyela saat aku bicara."

"A-aku keceplosan nanodayo."

Hening.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu merasa ada yang menarik kacamatanya, sontak ia mencari tangan yang berani melakukannya, "diamlah, kacamata-mu kotor."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kacamataku Akashi?!"

"Ah, sudah bersih." Akashi memegangkan kacamata di genggaman tangan yang lebih besar dan langsung dipakai oleh yang bersangkutan. "Jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak nanodayo."

"Tidak akan," lalu Midorima merasa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang basah. Sebuah ciuman singkat dari sang mantan kapten, membuat pipinya memanas, untung saja gelap. "Kembalilah. Hawk eye sudah menjemputmu. Jaa.."

"A-Akashi tung—"

"Shin-_chan_ kau kah di sana?"

Dasar Bakashi.

"Ya Takao."

Takao datang, menyapukan cahaya dari lampu senternya ke segala arah. Tampak seorang pemuda duduk di bawah pohon besar yang lebat sambil membenarkan kacamata. Ia menghampiri, "Shin-_chan_ ayo pulang~ mereka semua mencarimu karena kau hilang tiba-tiba."

"Aku kan sudah ijin pelatih nanodayo."

"Hum, ya sudah lupakan~ ayo."

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti tim Shuutoku..

"Midorima kemana saja kau?" Sang kapten, Otsubo, menyapa pertama kali.

"Hanya jalan-jalan nanodayo." —duduk.

"Hei, kau membeli kacamata baru? Memang ada toko yang buka di sekitar sini?" Mibuchi menyahut. "Apa maksudmu nanodayo?"

"Eh? Iya, frame kacamata Shin-_chan_ warna merah." Takao memperhatikan dengan detail. "Kok tumben Shin-chan?"

_Merah?_

Ponsel Midorima berbunyi, ia segera mengeluarkannya dari saku celana.

From: unknown

Subject: -

Selamat ulang tahun, Shintarou.

Dan-entah-kenapa Midorima berlari keluar ruangan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat ruang ganti tim Rakuzan.

Kapten Rakuzan tampak baru datang dan memegang knop pintu, menoleh ke arah Midorima. Benar saja, ada yang berbeda. Akashi mengenakan kacamata dengan frame hitam, ia tersenyum singkat sebelum menutup pintu.

_A-Akashi.._

_Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya nanodayo. Hubungan ini akan berlanjut kan? _Ia berharap.

Midorima mengeluarkan ponselnya yang mendadak yang berdering.

From: unknown

Subject: -

Tentu. Jaga itu baik-baik Shintarou.

—dan seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_Pasti._

.

* * *

"Ada dua hal yang dapat menghidupkan hidup seseorang; Pertama, bersikap bahwa seolah-olah keajaiban itu tidak ada. Kedua, bersikap bahwa seolah-olah semua itu adalah keajaiban."

(Albert Einstein)

* * *

.

**#The End**

* * *

Sekali lagiii OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU MI-CHAN! Kalo ga keinget ultahnya pasti fict ini kelar setelah lebaran ._.a #plok

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yg udah me-review, follow maupun fav, apalagi yg jd silent reader :'D yah,, saya minta maaf kali ini ga se-remang biasanya meski lokasinya remang /jduk

Tunggu sekuel akhir yg bakal totally remang! saya menunggu reviwenya~ :'3

Arigatou gozaimasuuu~!

#Hyon


End file.
